Throw a stone and watch the ripples
by Rowana Renee
Summary: Written for the prompt I got in the Merlin challange forum. ? No slash. Merlin and Arthur are going "Hunting" but they're not hunting an animal. Sort of pointless but...XD


The promt that I got!

Characters: Arthur and Merlin

Object: Blade of grass

Quote 1: "Throw a stone and watch the ripples grow." (_Please Forgive Me _by David Gray)

Quote 2: "I don't break rules - I just bend them. A lot." (anon.)

Throw a stone and watch the ripples grow.

* * *

Throw a stone and watch the ripples grow. This can be said about friendship. At first it can be sort of like a stone, a rivalry. Then it gets thrown, meaning that a little extra push forces people to get to know each other. And then there are ripples that slowly get bigger and bigger. This is how friendship grows.

Merlin had been getting sick and tired of Arthur lately. The prince was constantly berating him for one thing or another, regardless of whose fault it was. It was getting downright untollerable. And then Arthur made a mistake. He suggested a hunting trip. In Summer.

I don't know how many of you have ever been to Camelot in Summer, raise your hands, please? Ah, a few there in the back who have. For those of you who have been there, you'll know that only three words can describe it. Hot. As. Hades.

For those of you who have been in our world during the Summer, and I'm guessing you have since babies can't usually read, you'll know that one of things that's not a good idea when it's hot is to go out in the woods. For hours. And hours. And hours. And what usually happens when a person does go out in the woods for a very long time? Well then you add another word to the three that describe Camelot in Summer. Hot. As. Hades'. Hinges. And you get that sweaty feeling that only a few people like. And then blood-sucking insects start to gather around your head. And then they bite you. A lot. And it hurts and itches and you wonder why on earth you went outside in the first place. That's what Arthur was thinking.

You prbably also know that one of the most appealing thoughts during Summer is: Swimming. Yes, swimming. In a pool or lake, whatever you prefer. Now, you'll also note that in Camelot they don't have pools, so the lake will have to do.

Merlin was trudging doggedly along behind Arthur, carrying his hunting gear and panting heavily. Arthur wasn't doing much better himself, finally giving in and leaning against a tree. He turned to Merlin, scowling. "And _why_, exactly, did you want to go hunting?"

Merlin gaped. "_Me_? _You're _the one who wanted to go, you prat!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Calm _down_, _Mer_lin, no need to get your hair in any more of a knot than it already is."

Merlin glared furiously but didn't answer.

Arthur, still panting a little, looked around for a moment before starting off again. This was confusing because it meant leaving the trail of the animal they were going after.

Merlin finally had to ask. "What are we doing?"

Arthur didn't look at him. "Looking for something."

Merlin frowned. "Looking for _what_?"

"Water."

Merlin, again, frowned. "Sire, there's a full waterskin right here."

Arthur nodded. "Sure, _Mer_lin, let me try to swim in a waterskin. And for the_ gods' sakes_, will you put that _down_ already?"

"Put what down?"

Arthur sighed exasperatedly. "Honestly, Merlin, I don't know how you managed to get all the way to Camelot without getting lost; you have the worst thinking skills I've ever seen. The hunting gear! Put it down."

Merlin was confused. "Don't you need your hunting gear?"

Arthur shook his head. "Of course not."

Merlin tilted his head. "But you said that-"

Arthur nodded. "I told father that we're going hunting. But we're not hunting an animal; I'm trying to find that blasted lake."

"Ohh...but why couldn't you just tell him that?"

Another disbelieving look. Arthur then began to imitate Uther. "Arthur! You need to focus on your job! Not on swimming like a bored schoolchild!" he went on for a few minutes before embelishing the whole thing with, "Raaaawwwwrrrrr!!!"

Merlin smirked.

Arthur nodded, his eyes wide. "You see?" he asked pointedly

Merlin grinned. "The last bit wasn't really him though."

Arthur shrugged, thinking. "Oh, right, it would have been more like RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!! And then he would have banged on about wizards and warlocks or something."

Merlin nodded. "That sounds more like him."

After walking for a few more minutes they came to the lake.

If any of you have ever been to a lake you'll know that they're usually urrounded by grass with a small sandbar around them. Such was the case with this lake.

Arthur wasted no time in removing his tunic and practically hurling himself into the water.

Merlin, however, took a seat on the grass. He was glad that this wasn't the same lake he'd been to with...her...but it was lake nonetheless and the thought of it weighed heavily on him. He plucked a blade of grass and began twisting it, turning it into odd shapes. An idea eventually formed in his mind and, making sure that Arthur wasn't looking, he muttered a few words, causing his eyes to glow silver and a few blades of grass to weave themselves together into a grass whistle.

He played a couple of notes, scaring the living daylights out of Arthur, who suddenly reappeared. "What on earth was that?!"

He spotted Merlin, holding the grass whistle, and glared. "_Mer_lin!"

Merlin shrugged. "Yes, sire?"

Arthur shook his head before frowning. "Why aren't you swimming?"

Merlin shrugged again. "Not allowed to."

Arthur gaped. "Why not?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Because servants are supposed to attend to the prince, not go swimming and have a jolly good time with him. It would be breaking the rules."

Arthur grinned. "Not _breaking _them. We could just _bend _them a bit."

Merlin frowned. "What do you mean?"

Arthur came out of the water and walked behind Merlin, suddenly pushing him. "Like this."

Merlin yelped as he tumbled forward into the lake.

Arthur chuckled. "See? Now you've gone and fallen in. You might as well stay in there for awhile."

It was then that he himself jumped back into the water, beginning what would be known as one of the worlds' biggest water fights.

What's funny is that, a year ago, they would have been trying to drown each other. Odd how friendships can grow.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ugh. I don't really like the ending. Or the mushy-gush-ness of it all. Nobody is allowed to mention the fact that I managed a zero-violence zero-screaming story. He or she who does will be eaten by the water-dragons Arthur and Merlin found in the water...*Evil Grin***


End file.
